Por fin en Casa
by Cuits
Summary: Situado después del último episodio de la tercera temporada de Verónica Mars. Logan encuentra a Verónica en un bar del campus. LoVe


"Ella nunca lo haría"

Verónica ha oído esa frase miles de veces, millones, cientos de millones. Demasiadas en cualquier caso como para creerla.

La ha oído de boca de maridos engañados, socios traicionados, hijos confusos… su objetivo ha capturado demasiados imposibles como para no creer que cualquiera sería capaz de cualquier cosa bajo las circunstancias adecuadas. O quizá solo sea que nadie conoce realmente a los demás, ni siquiera nosotros mismos.

"No, Verónica Mars nunca ahogaría las penas en alcohol"

Puede oír la frase en su cabeza, flotando, con palabras vaporosas que se enroscan entre el resto de sus pensamientos mientras agarra el cuello de la botella de vodka y se la lleva a los labios otra vez.

"Mañana" piensa "Mañana" pero hoy está demasiado cansada para levantarse y luchar, hoy solo quiere emborracharse y olvidar por un rato el último semestre.

-Ey

El bar a las afueras del campus está abarrotado y es fácil pasar desapercibida, nadie repara en el rincón oscuro en el que ella apoya la espalda contra la pared con una pierna encogida y el pie apoyado en la silla a solas con su botella de licor y sin embargo, sin levantar la mirada sabe que ese "ey" es para ella.

-Verónica, Verónica, Verónica- arrastra una silla cercana y se sienta junto a ella con el respaldo al revés, apoyándose con los brazos en él y una pierna a cada lado- se nota que eres una principiante, no te puedes correr una juerga tú sola

No se le antoja ni si quiera gracioso pero al parecer al más de cuarto de litro de vodka que corre por sus venas sí que se lo parece porque sonríe ligeramente.

- Puede que no hayas estado prestando atención pero no solo soy la estrella porno más popular del campus sino que he acabado con la carrera de mi padre. No estoy de humor Logan, déjame en paz

Debe se estar más borracha de lo que cree porque por un momento está realmente convencida de que sí, Logan va a hacerla caso por primera vez en la vida y se va a largar pero en lugar de eso solo sonríe, baja la cabeza y da un largo trago de vodka.

-En el instituto te odiaba.

Vale, alcohol al margen, la escena se estaba volviendo más y más surrealista por momentos

-Si estás tratando de animarme Logan, agradezco tu esfuerzo pero…

Ni siquiera la deja terminar la frase

-Después de Lily me esforcé tanto por odiarte. Estaba tan… cabreado y no, no podía odiar a Lily por dejarse asesinar, no podía odiar a Duncan y a ti te odiaba el resto de Neptune.

Logan agarró la botella de alcohol una vez más ahogándose en un par de tragos.

-¿Sabes? Si vas a continuar deprimiéndome lo menos que podrías hacer es no beberte mi vodka.

-No es fácil odiarte Veróvica Mars – Hizo un gesto al camarero para que trajese otra de lo mismo- Tampoco es fácil quererte.

Algo familiar se le removió en el estómago y tragó saliva para apartarlo

-Justo lo que una chica desea oír

-Todo lo que sé lo he aprendido de Dick

-Eso explica muchas cosas

Las ideas comenzaban a resultar pesadas en su cabeza y el ruido ambiental se había convertido en una especie de bufido continuado, apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y respiró hondo buscando algo de estabilidad entre el alcohol.

-Tu padre te quiere

Eso lo sabía, hasta borracha como una cuba podía saberlo

-Eso no significa que no pueda decepcionarle, o herirle, o aparentemente acabar con su vida profesional.

Su padre la perdonaría pero no estaba tan segura de que ella consiguiese perdonarse a sí misma algún día.

El camarero trajo la segunda botella de vodka con un par de vasos que no usarían y Logan suspiró audiblemente

-Eso significa querer

Lo dijo tan bajito que Verónica estaba segura de haberlo imaginado

-¿Qué?

-Digo que las cosas son así, la gente a la que quieres irremediablemente en algún momento te decepcionará, y en algún momento te hará daño pero si la quieres de verdad todo merece la pena- bajó la cabeza como un crío apaleado y se escondió de su mirada – claro que mi madre se suicidó, mi hermana es una jonki y mi padre un asesino así que es posible que no tenga ni idea de lo que hablo.

Un rayo de luz diáfana se le cruzó a Verónica por la mente, probablemente los efecto de un par de cientos de neuronas muriendo al unísono por arte y obra del alcohol porque lo que decía Logan parecía tener sentido y no solo eso sino que Logan en sí, empezaba a tener sentido.

Aquel chico problemático al que su padre le pegaba y del que su madre se desentendía. Al que su novia le puso los cuernos (con su padre nada menos) y su mejor amigo se largó. Logan, el chico que estaba convencido de que no cumplía las expectativas y de que nadie nunca le había querido realmente.

Quiso decirle que lo había entendido mal, que todas aquellas veces que él creó que le estaba juzgando era solo su modo de prevenir el dolor, que estaba equivocado, que él había estado a la altura de las circunstancias muchas más veces de las que ella había expresado con palabras, que el último semestre, el último año, los últimos tres años que le había querido como ha nadie, que probablemente de algún modo u otro siempre le querría, pero en lugar de alargó la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

Empezaba a necesitar una distracción si no quería terminar en terreno peligroso

-Cuéntame algo que nunca le hayas contado a nadie

Él soltó una carcajada de baja intensidad y mató de un trago lo que quedaba de licor de la primera botella

-Puede que el discurso cursi te haya confundido pero esto no es una fiesta de pijamas

-Vamos Logan, estoy medio borracha y aún queda otra botella entera encima de la mesa

-¡Ey, esa es mi botella!

-¿No es eso lo que se supone que hacen los borrachos? ¿Beber hasta apestar y contar confidencias?

-Y no te olvides de lo de vomitar al final

Levantó dos dedos juntos e hizo un puchero

-Prometo vomitar al final

Sonrió, sopesó, suspiró y finalmente cedió

-Supongo que puedo contar con tu discreción

-Por supuesto, palabra de borracha Scaut

Le contó algo sobre escaparse de noche con Lily por la ventana del garaje y usar una de las camisetas favoritas de Duncan para limpiar el disolvente que vertieron sin querer en la huída que la hizo reír a carcajadas nacidas desde la boca del estómago.

-… tenías que haber visto su cara cuando quiso ponérsela al día siguiente.

Cuando consigue parar de reír se siente algo más ligera y bastante más libre.

-Una vez convencí a Duncan para que me ayudase a ensayar el baile de las animadoras

Dios, parece hace una eternidad y media.

-¿Con faldita incluida?

No contesta pero sonríe y da un trago más de vodka dejándole adivinar la respuesta y cuando Logan ríe se pregunta si alguna vez le ha oído reír con tantas ganas.

Verónica habla de la vez que salio de casa con una zapatilla de estar por casa puesta y se dio cuenta a medio camino de la biblioteca y tuvo que simular que tenía un esguince para no morir de la vergüenza y de cuando tuvo que vestirse de Catwoman para un trabajito en una convención de comics.

-¿De Catwoman? Dime que hay una foto y me haré creyente

-Eso lo reservo para cuando esté borracha al límite de la inconsciencia

Logan empuja la botella en su dirección y sonríe sin apartar la mirada de ella

-Ahora tengo una nueva misión en la vida.

Logan cuenta que se dejó hacer la manicura y la pedicura a cambio de que Lily se quitase la camiseta cuando tenían catorce y quince años y de aquella otra vez cuando vendió el sujetador de su hermana por ebay

-Por una buena causa, supongo.

-Desde luego, el mejor champagne que he probado en la vida

-¿Te gastaste quinientos pavos en una botella?

-Sabía a Navidad y a venganza divina.

Se siente mareada y extrañamente más feliz de lo que recuerda haber sido en bastante tiempo, lo suficientemente feliz como para sentirse culpable por ello. En el ambiente cargado de humo, las risas se vuelven sutiles y la habitación gira trescientos sesenta grados dejándolos exactamente donde estaban y en un lugar totalmente diferente a la vez.

-A veces sigo soñando con cómo sería todo si Lily no hubiese muerto y Duncan no se hubiese ido.

Logan sonríe con cierta ternura y da cuenta de la botella, como si de nuevo le estuviesen marcando la espalda con un cinturón invisible y no tuviese nada más que hacer a parte de resignarse.

-Ya, entiendo

Pero lo cierto es que no entiende nada en absoluto. Antes de que pueda contradecirle, quizá porque su mente funciona despacio y su conexión con la boca parece tener ciertas dificultades, Logan habla de nuevo y la paraliza.

- A veces sueño que Beaver no se tiró de aquella azotea- apoya los brazos encima de la mesa por encima del respaldo, desparramándose como el vodka por la garganta- y soy yo el que le empuja.

No lo dice con culpa ni con ira, lo dice simplemente como un hecho constatado y a Verónica ni siquiera le resulta irónico que fuese precisamente él el que impidiera que ella misma apretase el gatillo.

No piensa. No está pensando cuando empieza a hablar y no sabe lo que ha dicho hasta que ha terminado de decirlo.

-No me he acostado con Piz porque una parte de mi siente que no está bien. Es un chico normal, es tierno, es dulce y cree en los finales felices y en que todo se solucionará y eso está bien pero no para mí, porque cuando las cosas van mal no quiero oír que todo va a ir bien. Quiero justicia, quiero _hacer_ que las cosas vuelvan a estar bien, quiero gritar y pelear y caer luchando y quiera a mi lado a alguien capaz de hacer cosas estúpidas como batear un coche de policía para arreglar cuentas kármikas

No puede mirar a Logan, entre otras cosas porque no es capaz de fijar la vista en ningún punto en concreto

-Estás borracha – se levanta y aparta la silla en la que ha estado sentado buscando su cartera en el bolsillo trasero- vamos, pediré un taxi y te llevaré a casa- tira un billete de cincuenta encima de la mesa y la ayuda a levantarse.

Ponerse en pie es toda una aventura y las mesas del bar parecen empeñarse en ponerse en su camino hacia la salida. A los tres pasos y medio deja de intentarlo y se poya en Logan que la ayuda a andar con un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Se marea y la luz de las calles parece estar puesta exclusivamente para molestarla así que mientras esperan al taxi se revulve y se da media vuelta, cerrando los ojos y apoyándose contra Logan con su nariz en el hueco perfecto de su cuello.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que por fin para un taxi lo que sí sabe es que Logan la mesa el pelo y la llama muy bajito

-Verónica. Verónica ha llegado el taxi

Como si ese fuese motivo suficiente para moverse. Aprieta más los parpados y emite algo similar a un gruñido mientras hunde todo lo que puede la nariz en el cuello de su camisa.

Tampoco tiene claro como sucede pero al parecer Logan es capaz de abrir la puerta del taxi, cogerla en brazos, meterles a ambos en el taxi y volver a cerrar la puerta de un modo lo suficientemente despacio como para que no vomite hasta su cena de cumpleaños del año pasado y sin separarse de ella.

Verónica siente poco a poco como el mareo y la nausea van dando paso a un sueño profundo. Sentada sobre las rodillas de Logan le agarra del cuello para evitar que su mundo se mueva más de la cuenta y respira profundamente ese aroma cálido y familiar que le dice sin palabras que todo va a ir bien, y ella lo cree.

Después de mucho tiempo, por fin se vuelve a sentir en casa.


End file.
